


At The Ballet (Class)

by theshriek



Category: Glee
Genre: Ballet, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn’t stop thinking about little Kurt and how his Mom was still alive when he first took ballet class…</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Ballet (Class)

I wanted just a chance  
To wear the pink tutu and dance.

To fly through the air with grace,  
But alas I fell on my face.

The dance floor is hard and cold,  
But Mother’s arms are softness untold.


End file.
